wolfensteinfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Thule-Medaillon
Die Thule-Medaillons sind mysteriöse Artefakte, die von der ausgestorbenen Thule Zivilisation erstellt wurden, um die Kraft des Schleiers zu gewinnen. Sie sind ein Schlüsselelement im Plot von Wolfenstein. Hintergrund Die Kristalle, die auf dem Medaillon montiert sind, können den Schleier manipulieren. Sie sind für gewöhnlich weiß und verändern ihre Farbe dann, wenn ein spezieller Nachtsonne Crystal in die Mitte des Geräts eingeführt wird. Dieser verstärkt die Kraft des Medaillons. Die besonderen Kristalle existieren allerdings nur Isenstadt, Süddeutschland. Die Medaillons sind in mit Bomben versehenen Ruinen unter der Stadt versteckt, auch wenn bereits zu Spielbeginn bereits eine Ruine entdeckt wurde. Gameplay Das Medaillon nutzt Schleier-Energie (auch Schwarze Sonnenenergie genannt) um zu funktionieren. Jeder Gebrauch kostet Kraft und wird im HUD angezeigt. Das Medaillon lädt die Energie langsam über Zeit auf, kann allerdings durch Schleier Pools wesentlich schneller aufgefüllt werden. Das Medaillon verfügt zu Beginn über die Kraft, den Schleier zu betreten. Dadurch kann sich BJ schneller bewegen, weiter springen, es hebt Gegner in einem hellen grün hervor und deren Schwachpunkte rot. Außerdem kann BJ mit dieser Fähigkeit durch Schleier-Wände sehen und gehen. Steht man in einer Schleierwand, so ist ein "zischen" zu hören. Im Schleier werden Kreaturen mit dem Namen Geist sichtbar. Diese mächtigen Wesen kümmern sich im Normalfall nicht um den Spieler. Sie sterben nach nur einem Hit undd setzen einen elektronischen Blast frei, der Feinde erledigen kann. Tötet der Spieler zu viele Geister, so wird er von roten Geistern angegriffen, die so lange auf ihm explodieren, bis er tot ist oder verschwindet. Der Spieler erhält im Spielverlauf 3 weitere Fähigkeiten: The player later gains three more abilities; Mire (Versinken) verlangsamt die Zeit, Shield schützt BJ vor den meisten Fernkampfattacken und Empower gewährt dem Spieler mehr Schaden. Alle diese Kräfte aktivieren außerdem die standard Schleier-Kraft, wobei alle Kräfte so miteinander kombiniert werden können, wie es der Spieler wünscht. Je mehr allerdings gleichzeitig im Einsatz sind, desto mehr Kraft wird verbraucht. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt setzen die Nazis "Schleier-Hemmer" ein, was ein aktivieren des Medallions verhindert und dem Bildschirm die Farbe entzieht, wenn man sich in einem gewissen Radius aufhält. Die Hemmer können mit normalen Attacken zerstört werden, sind allerdings häufig versteckt oder hinter starken Gegnern positioniert. Story Das erste Thule Medaillon wurde bereits vor der eigentlichen Story des Spiels in Isenstadt gefunden und General Stosshund übergeben. Dieser hatte es bei sich, als BJ den Tirpitz angriff. BJ fand das Artefakt in der Jacke des Generals und löste unbeabsichtigt die Schild-Fähigkeit aus, was bedeutet, dass das Medaillon mit mindestens einem Kristall ausgestattet war. BJ brauchte das Medaillon zu den OSA um es untersuchen zu lassen. Ab diesem Moment taucht es nicht mehr im Spiel auf. BJ erfuhr beim ersten Treffen mit Sergei Kovlov, dass noch ein weiteres Medaillon existiert, welches Viktor Zetta an den Ausgrabungen erlangen will. Nachdem BJ einen Scribe und mehrere Soldaten getötet hatte, konnte er da Medaillon vor Zetta erreichen. Sergei gab ihm daruf hin einen großen, blauen Nachtsonne Kristall, um das Artefakt zu aktivieren. Sergei teilte BJ auch mit, dass sich ein weiterer Kristall in der Nähe befinden würde. Dieser gelbe Kristall wurde von einer Falle bewacht, bei der man das Artefakt selbst benötigte, um sie zu umgehen. Der Kristall ermöglichte BJ, die Macht Mire zu nutzen. Später fand BJ noch weitere Kristalle: einen blauen, der unter einer Farm mehrere Kraftfelder betrieben hat und BJ die Macht Shield verlieh und einen roten, im herzen des Krankenhauses. Durch diesen konnte BJ Empower einsetzen. Ein drittes Medaillon wurde offensichtlich entweder konstruiert oder an irgendeinem Punkt im Storyverlauf gefunden, da Hans Grosse es benutzte, als BJ ihm in der Schwarzen Sonne-Dimension gegenüberstand. Hans hatte Zugriff auf die gleichen Mächte, die auch BJ einsetzen konnte und so war BJ gezwungen, seine Kristalle in das Medaillon von Hans zu stecken, um dieses zu überladen. So konnte Hans vernichtet werden. Nachdem das Thule Portal und die Thule Maschine zerstört wurden, war das Medaillon von BJ nutzlos. So muss es irgendwie von den Geräten der Thule abhängig gewesen sein. Es ist unklar, ob das original Artefakt, welches er fang, ebenfalls nutzlos war. Gallerie : Medallion draft.png|Diagram of the Medallion Trivia *Das Spielermodell des Medallions zeigt es mit allen vier Nachtsonne Kristallen in ihm, auch wenn BJ es gerade erst empfangen hat und noch gar keine Kristalle montiert wurden. *Der Kristall, den BJ von Sergei bekommt, ist blau. Er aktiviert dennoch die blau-grüne Schleier-Fährigkeit.